


Coin Flip

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lucifer's Cage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the current ruler of Hell, you're forced to make a decision with both your throne and your heart in the balance - which will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @alienkid97 on tumblr

As you walk in, a door closes behind you and Hell’s Cage is sealed.

“I thought visiting hours were over.”

“Watch it, Mikey. I’m the queen – visiting hours are whenever I say they are.”

Michael glares at you and you wink back in response. He shakes his head in contempt, leaning back against the bloody and burnt brick wall.  

Lucifer laughs and flicks Michael’s left ear, which looks dangerously close to falling off. Michael winces and Lucifer chuckles again, leaving his brother’s side to join you.  

“How long have you been doing that?” you inquire, referring to Michael’s ear.

“Since you left. You’ve been gone for a while,” Lucifer comments, taking your face in his hands. The two of you kiss briefly, ignoring Michael’s not-so-subtle throat clearing.

“I’ve only been gone three days.”                        

“Time doesn’t work the same in the Pit,” Lucifer reminds you, his voice slightly sing-song.

“Yeah, I know…but I’ve been busy,” you explain. “Traveling between Heaven and Hell is _not_ the easiest thing to do, especially when I’m still trying to... _some_ what keep Hell under control while holding negotiations with the Heavenly Host.”

Lucifer nods his head sympathetically, something like an apology in his eyes. He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and kisses your forehead.

“Negotiations…for what?”

Before you answer Michael’s question with the wittier version of “mind your own business”, you realize that his voice is hoarse and that it’s no longer Michael speaking.

“Adam….So nice of you to finally wake up,” Lucifer says politely. “You’ve been napping for quite a few months now, buddy.”

Adam attempts a scoff, but the confidence and strength of Michael’s presence is dormant, and a bloody coughing fit ensues. Once he composes himself, Adam asks again.

“Negotiations for _what_?”

Lucifer shrugs. “Getting me out of here.”

Adam’s eyes widen. “What? No. That’s impossible -”

“No it’s not,” you state simply. “I’m the reigning ruler of Hell and I hold all the keys. If I say he walks free, then he walks free.”

Adam shakes his head in disbelief. “Why?”

You raise an eyebrow. “We’re together. I’m not gonna leave my significant other in here when I have the power to get him out.”

“And what about me, huh? _Michael_? What, are you just going to leave us here?”

“That’s where the negotiations come into play,” you answer.

“Your pals upstairs – they want _you_ out….or, Michael, rather,” Lucifer says. “Me…not so much. They think I’m better off spending eternity here.”

“And, obviously, I’m not willing to go for that,” you explain.

You watch as Adam turns the information over in his head.

“Then take us both – I mean all three of us, out,” he says finally.

“No,” Lucifer says bluntly. “Not an option.”

Abruptly, Adam stands up straighter and his eyes flash bright blue. Michael takes over and joins the conversation.

“Lucifer, they won’t let you walk free – not really. And at this point, the best course of action would be to offer to free us _both_. She has the power to – “

“Yes. She does. But we both like you the least, Brother. So you’re staying here.”

You roll your eyes. “You boys done?”

Michael takes a few steps toward you, his eyes pleading and angry. “You _know_ you can’t leave me here. I don’t _belong_ here.”

And you know he’s right: the Cage isn’t meant for well-behaving angels…or humans, for that matter. Time spent here with Lucifer hasn’t done any favors for Michael’s vessel; most of Adam’s body has burned away – bones and internal organs can be seen in places where the skin has fallen away completely.

You run both hands through your hair, and inhale deeply. The air is filled with smoke and hot, heat hanging heavy in the air.

“I know you don’t belong here, Michael – “

Lucifer interrupts you. “Please tell me you’re not actually considering-”

“- _but…_ I can’t make any final decisions without an official agreement with Heaven.”

Lucifer sighs and pouts slightly. “I really hate red tape.”

“Yeah…tell me about it. But there is one more thing.”

Both angels speak at once:

“What?”

“Even though nothing has been settled yet, the provisional release of one occupant has been authorized.”  

You can feel the already heavy air thicken with tension as the two realize what that could mean for them.

“So,” Lucifer begins, breaking the silence. “It might not be permanent, depending on how the negotiations go…but you’re essentially saying that you can take one of us out with you? Today?”

“Precisely.”

You know you have an important choice to make – one that could influence the current negotiation with Heaven and future deals you may have with the angels. Not even two full years as queen…the grey hairs will be showing up sooner than expected.

“You need to take me with you,” Michael states. “I’m…Adam and I don’t belong here. And taking me will earn you favor with the angels –“

“Doing the angels favors won’t get you anywhere,” Lucifer counters. He takes your hand, kisses the inside of your wrist, and you smile for a moment.  

You take another deep breath and give Michael an apologetic look. Then you turn to Lucifer, the same apology on your face. Either way, someone somewhere was going to be upset. Either way, you were going to have to sacrifice something.

And so you make your choice.

 

 

 

 


	2. (Option 1) Heads Or...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn between the decision of saving either Michael/Adam or Lucifer from the Cage, you've decided that you've worked too hard to leave Lucifer behind - you've chosen to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Option 1 to the ending of my story 'Coin Flip'. As suggested by @Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn, I've made this into a 'Choose Your Own Ending' piece for those looking for a bit more closure to the ending of Chapter 1 ^.^ I plan to write an additional chapter with Option 2 (in which the Reader chooses to save Michael/Adam).
> 
> Edit: I am currently working on Option 2!

“You need to take me with you,” Michael states. “l’m…Adam and I don’t belong here. And taking me will earn you favor with the angels -”

“Doing the angels favors won’t get you anywhere,” Lucifer  
counters. He takes your hand, kisses the inside of your wrist, and you smile for a moment.

You take another deep breath and give Michael an apologetic look. Then you turn to Lucifer, the same apology on your face. Either way, someone somewhere was going to be upset. Either way, you were going to have to sacrifice something.

And so you make your choice.

…

You look back at Michael and give him a sad smile.

“Sorry, Mikey,” you say, your voice barely above a whisper. “But I can’t leave him behind.”

“Y/N…” Michael growls threateningly. “You’re making a mistake. The angels-”

“Have  _always_  screwed me over,” you counter suddenly angry. As you take a step forward, you see Lucifer smirking triumphantly out of the corner of your eye.

“For the past two years, I’ve done everything they asked me to and each time, I’ve been stabbed in the back. They request that a few souls be released from Hell? Fine. Sure. _Why_ not?” you mock, sarcasm dripping off the last few words. “Suddenly, there are dozens of juiced-up, power-crazy angels roaming Earth, killing off my demons! They ask me to void a few crossroad contracts? Of _course_ \- what harm could that do? Two weeks later I hear that nine of my hell hounds were found _gutted_ along the freaking coast of Uruguay!”

You exhale, feeling yourself running out of air. Yeah…you had known this job wasn’t going to be a walk in the park, but god damn…you could never have guessed that the angels - of all species - would play so dirty.

Lucifer walks forward to stand behind you, wraps his arms around your waist, and rests his chin on your left shoulder.

“You’re making the right choice,” he murmurs into your ear.

“I know,” you reply quietly, still holding eye contact with Michael.

The angel continues to stare back at you, nothing but hatred in his eyes. You blink once and Michael is gone, a broken and anguished Adam now in his place.

“You’ll regret this,” Adam warns faintly, shaking his head. He begins coughing violently, the action causing his weak legs to give way and collapse beneath him. After about a half-minute, Adam stops coughing and wipes away the trickle of blood that formed at the corner of his mouth. Lacking the physical and angelic strength to stand back up, Adam looks up at you.

“Michael and I will get out of here one day, Y/N. And we’ll come after you…I swear it. You’re going to regret this.”

Adam begins suffering through another coughing fit and you just continue to look down at him.

“Well…it was fun while it lasted,” Lucifer comments fondly. You can’t see his expression, but you’re sure there’s a child-like pout on his lips, his eyes most likely regarding Michael’s tattered vessel as if it was an old favorite toy.

You reach for one of Lucifer’s hands and interlock your fingers. The two of you begin to move towards the only exit of the Cage, ready to leave. Taking a last look at the bloody, rotting walls and Adam’s now still form on the ground, you can’t help but wonder…

Will you regret leaving these two souls in Hell’s deepest and most vile hole?

“Yeah, well…we’ll see,” you smirk to yourself. You’re the Queen of Hell - it’s not like you haven’t done worst.

…

You and Lucifer leave the Cage, the door melting away into nonexistence behind the two of you.

It’s a bit of a trek get to Hell’s nearest exit, back to the human world. Soon enough, though, the two of you walk through a hidden tunnel and emerge about a minute later on the other side.

“Finally…” Lucifer breathes out with a small, satisfied smile on his face. He looks around for a moment, taking in the narrow alleyway - and his newfound freedom. Like the door of the Cage, the opening of the portal melts closed behind you, nothing but a solid concrete wall in its place. This is one of the few locations that holds a bridge between Earth and Hell…a very limited few know of its existence.

“Finally,” Lucifer says again, turning to face you. “Thanks to you, I walk the Earth again.”

“Yeah, don’t get too excited, babe. It’s a provisional release, remember?” you chide him. But you can’t help but smile. _I did it_ , you think to yourself. _A year and a half in the works, but I did it…I got him out._

“ _Provisional_ ,” he echoes dismissively, rolling his eyes. “Now that I’m out, it’s too late…I’m never going back…” Lucifer sings. He steps towards you, cups your face in his hands, and brings your face towards his, kissing you.

As you kiss, the sun is setting somewhere in the distance and stars are slowly emerging from their camouflage in the light. A minute passes. Two. And finally ten minutes before the two of you pull away. Fingers interlocked, you and Lucifer begin to make your way out of the alley. But not before there is an abrupt and source-less rush of air, lifting dust and trash into the air.

Putting down your arms after shielding your face from the debris, you and Lucifer look back up to find to the origin of the wind.

“Ah, wonderful! A welcome-back committee!” Lucifer exclaims joyfully. “And just now I was thinking that this day couldn’t get any better!”

As Lucifer begins laughing, you feel the expression on your face change from shock to worry to irritation in under two seconds.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” you demand of the group of six angels who had suddenly appeared before you.

With an equally irritated, yet amused tone, the apparent leader of the “God squad” replies: “Well, well…we could ask you the very same thing, Your Majesty.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As seen, the work is definitely set up for more story. Whether or not I write more will most likely be based on feedback and how much free time I end up having. So...feel free to let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcomed :)


End file.
